Deux dragons, bonjour la galère !
by ReineTardigrade
Summary: voici un petit Kanon x Rhadamanthe, pour ma très chère cousine [(que je remercie d'ailleurs pour sa fic black clover qui est géniale) et pour noël.]-oui oui sa date ! Deux petits dragons pas très doués avec les sentiments.
1. Remise en question

La paix a été signer entre les différents sanctuaires. Athéna avait décidé de pardonner ses oncles et de se mettre d'accore pour protéger la Terre plutôt que de la détruire. Ses oncles, las de leurs défaites et de ces guerres on acceptés. Les dieux ont pardonné, que se soit trahisons ou faiblesses et ont laissé une dernière chance a leur protecteurs. C'est ainsi que chevaliers, marinas, guerriers divins et spectres vivaient en parfaite harmonie (enfin, presque).

Kanon était repartis pour quelques temps au sanctuaire sous marin, Poséidon avait accepté (surtout car Athéna l'y avait un peu forcée) qu'il redevienne un de ses généraux. C'est donc ainsi qu'il a reprit son poste de dragon des mers . Son frère n'était pas vraiment pour au début, mais quand les dieux ont annoncé que les différents sanctuaires devraient se retrouver au moins 5 fois par ans, ils a accepté assez vite. Les marinas, au débuts avait du mal à renouer le contacte avec lui mais de fils en aiguilles, ils se sont réconciliés.

D'ailleurs, Kanon discutait avec les marinas en faisant le tour du domaine des mers, tout se passait bien, puis Isaak confia être tombé amoureux d'une jolie sirène que Thetis lui avais présenté la dernière fois. Et c'est la qu'un long débat commença sur qui était amoureux de qui .

Moi je suis amoureux de personne! Déclara Io.

-C'est normal, tu n'a pas encore rencontré la personne qui te correspond .

-Sorrento a raison Io, tu trouvera la bonne personne en temps voulu !

\- Kaasa, Sorrento, je vous trouve assez bien renseigner le sujet...Auriez-vous quelque choses à nous dire ?

A cette remarque, tout le monde se tuent et regarda les deux concernés, qui rougirent. La remarque d'Isaak avait atiré la curiosité de tout le Sorrento commença : Il se pourrait, que comment dire... Je soit, en couple... Avec le seigneur Poséidon... .Plus il avançait dans sa phrase, plus il baissait le son de sa voix jusqu'à murmurer le dernier mots, il était devenu rouge comme une tomate. Les autres était en état de choc, au bort de la crise Kardiaque (non non, ce n'est pas une faute ... Appelez Dégel, il sera quoi faire). Puis une fois le choc passé, tout le monde se retourna vers Kaasa.

-Et moi, je suis en couple aussi. Mais je sais pas si ma moitié est d'accord pour que je vous révèle qui il est.

-Déjà on sait que c'est un garçon.

-Kaasa, tu peut leurs dire. De toute façon, ça n'allait pas rester un secret longtemps, ils s'en seraient très vite rendu compte.

Tout les têtes se tournèrent vers je suis en couple avec Kaasa.

-Bon puisque c'est la journée... Quelqu'un a pas des conseilles a donner ?

Isaak se retourna vers Kanon. Toi tu est amoureux !

-Peut-être. En faite, j'en sais rien, c'est pour ça que je demande des conseils.

S'en suivi une toute nouvelle conversation dans laquelle les généraux lui donnèrent tout les conseils qu'ils pouvaient. Puis ils essayèrent de connaitre de qui il était amoureux. La seul chose qui réussirent a lui soutirer est que c'était un homme.

-

Rhadamanthe lisait tranquillement dans sa chambre quand on toqua à celle-ci. Il invita donc la personne a entrer, puis se leva pour l'accueillir. La tête qu'il fit en voyant son seigneur Hadès entrer aurait mériter d'être encadré.

-Seigneur Hadès ? Que ... Je veut dire, qu'elle est la raison de votre visite ici ? Vous auriez dû me faire appeler, cela vous aurez évité de vous déplacer en personne.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais juste te parler, et à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes.

Rhadamanthe invita donc Hadès a s'asseoir puis lui servit une tasse de thé.

-Si je vient, c'est pour régler quelque chose. Depuis un certain temps, tu m'a l'air assez absent, tu sait Minos et Eaque s'inquiète beaucoup, et comme tu ne veut rien leur dire j'ai décider de venir afin de t'aider. Qui-es-qui ne va pas ?

Rhadamanthe était visiblement gêné, et essayait de trouver ses mots. Puis au bout de quelque minute il essaya de parler.

-Je ne comprend pas.

-qu'est-ce que tu ne comprend pas ?

-Ce qu'il m'arrive. Je ne comprend pas ma façon de réagir à une certaine personne. D'habitude, je suis assez inexpressif et ne ressent pas grand chose, ou alors, j'en fait abstraction, mais avec lui je n'y arrive pas.

-je vois. Déjà pour commencer, peut tu me dire de qu'elle personne il s'agit ?

Il rougit un peu et fini par répondre Kanon.

-quand tu dit avoir une façon de réagir différentes de d'habitude, tu peut m'en dire plus s'il-te-plaît ?

-et bien...je rougit et bégaie pour rien, je suis bien avec lui mais en même temps je suis mal à l'aise. j'y comprend rien !

-bon je pense savoir se qu'il t'arrive, et je pense pouvoir t'aider un peu. Je ne vois qu'une seul explication : tu est amoureux.

Hein ? Rhadamanthe était devenu complètement rouge, on pouvait presque voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

-Hadès sourit, puis continua: Si si, j'ai bien dit amoureux ! Je pense que tu devrais essayer de te rapprocher encore un peu de lui et surtout d'en apprendre plus sur lui. La semaine prochaine on va au sanctuaire d'Athéna, Kanon est chez Poséidon, donc tu ne le verra pas, mais son frère Saga, pourra peut-être t'aider. Maintenant repose toi et retourne parler un peut aux deux autres juges ! Il se font un sang d'encre pour toi.

Rhadamanthe était complètement abasourdit. Çà se comprenait, étant donné qu'il n'est pas très doué avec les sentiments, il ne s'y était pas attendu. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se reprit et salua Hadès qui repartit a Elysion.


	2. Rapprochement

Aujourd'hui, c'était le fameux jour ou les enfers rendaient visite au sanctuaire d'Athéna. Tout le monde était rassemblés dans la salle du trône et écoutaient les discours des deux dieux. Quand ceci furent terminés, tour le monde eu quartier libre, et c'est a se moment de Rhadamanthe est allé voir Saga dans son temple.

-Rhadamanthe ? Que fait tu ici ?

-Et bien... Je peut te parler sil-te-plait ?

-Bien sûr, entre.

Saga l'invita à s'installer et lui prépara un café, puis il revint s'asseoir devant lui et lui demanda de quoi il voulait parler. Rhadamanthe rougit puis chuchota presque le mots "Kanon". Saga qui commençait a comprendre l'aida un peu a parler se qui le mis plus a l'aise quand il se rendit compte que le gémeaux n'avait pas l'intention de le trucider.

-Laisse moi deviner, tu est amoureux de lui ?

\- Eu...C'est à dire... que, enfin...je crois,oui.

Saga soupira puis lu i sourit T'inquiète pas, je vais pas te manger, si mon frère est heureux avec toi, sa ne me pose pas de problème, mais je te préviens, si jamais tu lui fait du mal, la par contre je te bute... Mais je pense que ça ira comme même. Rhadamanthe se détendit et demanda a Saga des conseils et quelques trucs sur Kanon, au qu'elle Saga répondit avec joie.

La journée se passa bien, et tout le monde repartit dans leur sanctuaire respectif.

-

Kanon c'était finalement confié a Sorrento qui l'avais aidé. Maintenant il n'attendait plus qu'un jour, celui ou les marinas irons aux enfers. C'était une sensation bizarre pour lui car il était impatient mais en même temps angoissé, et malgré le soutien des autres marinas, il avait du mal a gérer cette angoisse. Pour se changer les idées, il remonta a la surface et fit un tour sur la plage du sanctuaire. Seulement il ne savais pas que les spectres étaient ici et donc il se retrouva nez a nez avec les trois juges qui jouaient sur la plage... enfin, jouer est un bien grand mot, on devrai plus dire s'amusaient a essayer de coiffer Rune qui avait les cheveux en pétard. Eaque se retourna et quand il le vit il lui sourit et alla le voir.

-Salut Kanon, tu vient nous donner un coup de main ?

Celui-ci accepta en rigolant et les aida. Ce n'est qu'après que les trois autres le remarquèrent, a ce moment la, Rhadamanthe rougit légèrement, et lui sourit, Minos lui sauta dessus en criant qu'il avait trouver la petite sirène et Rune le regarda comme si il était un extraterrestre.

Une fois libéré de l'emprise de Minos il les salua et passa une partit de l'après midi avec eux. Puis Minos a dit que Rune n'aimait pas le bruit a cause de Eaque avec qui il buvait la nuit, et c'est ainsi que Minos c'est retrouvé a courir pour sa vie poursuivi par un Eaque et un Rune enragés, et que Kanon et Rhadamanthe se sont retrouvés tout les deux seul sur la plage.

Rhadamanthe soupira Il sont incorrigibles !

-Je confirme. Je vais continuer a me balader, tu me m'accompagne ?

-Oui pourquoi pas. Je te suit.

Ils marchèrent tout les deux sur la plage jusqu'au couché du soleil, puis il retournèrent chacun dans leur sanctuaire respectif. Après ça les deux faisaient en sorte de se voir de plus en plus. Un vrai lien et une vrai complicité c'était établie entre eux, et ils en étaient chacun étonner. Cela liait aussi le sanctuaire sous-marin et les enfers, car les deux avais insisté auprès de leurs dieux respectif pour qu'il y ait plus de journée que les deux sanctuaires partagerait.

Saga avait bien vu le rapprochement entre Kanon et Rhadamanthe, et il en était heureux, mais il avait comme-même eût peur pour son frère, peur qui était partit quand il avait discuté avec Rhadamanthe. Il s'était aperçut qu'il l'aimait vraiment et qu'il ne ferrait pas souffrir son jumeau. De l'autre coté, Sorrente se réjouissait aussi pour Kanon, il avait l'impression qu'il avait enfin trouvé des réponses a ses interrogations. Les deux autres juges des enfers qui avait remarqué le comportement de Rhadamanthe envers Kanon et avaient donc deviné se qui se passait, avaient fait en sorte de les laisser seul.


	3. Soulagement

Plusieurs mois on passé et nos deux dragons ne doutaient plus du tout de leurs sentiments. Rhadamanthe avait décidé de faire le premier pas. Pour cela, il donna rendez-vous a Kanon sur la plage du sanctuaire d'Athéna, près de la falaise, Kanon avait accepté et y était allé ne se doutant de rien.

Quand Kanon arriva sur la plage, Rhadamanthe était déjà arrivé, et il profita du fait que celui-ci ne l'avait pas remarqué pour le détailler. Il le trouvait beau, aimait se sale caractère qu'il avait, ses manières, sa façon de parler. Mais ce qu'il adorait le plus chez lui, c'était la façade qu'il ne montrait quasiment jamais aux autres, d'ailleurs, ça qui lui a fait chaud au cœur de savoir qu'il était une des rares personnes à l'avoir vu et qu'il était la seul personne à qui il la montrait souvent, cette façade ou il est gentil, doux, et qui tient plus que tout au bien être des personnes aux qu'elles il tient, il aimait tellement aussi sont coté un peu jaloux et possessif. En bref, il aimait tout chez lui.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensés qu'il en avait oublié le rendez-vous et qu'il était en face de lui... d'ailleurs Rhadamanthe le regardait avec curiosité et avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Ce qui peut se comprendre puisque il était perdu dans ses pensés depuis plusieurs minute les yeux dans le vide.

-Kanon, je voudrait te parler d'un certain sujet...

Au moment de prononcer ces mots, Rhadamanthe rougit légèrement et commença a angoisser. Kanon, lui, craignait le pire. Mais d'une certaine façon, il se dit que s'il voulait lui avouer ses sentiments, se serait maintenant ou jamais. Il l'invita donc à continuer.

-Et bien voila... je voulais te dire quelque chose depuis un moments mais... C'est comment dire... assez compliqué.

Il prit une grande inspiration et essaya de prononcer c'est quelques mots qui semble pourtant insignifiant : Je, enfin comment dire, je... je t-

Au moment ou il allait dire le dernier mot, Kanon l'embrassa, puis le regarda. Quand le baisé prit fin, Rhadamanthe lui dit tout simplement : Tu m'ôte les mots de la bouche ! Puis il le ré embrassa. Les deux passèrent la soirée a s'embrasser, se chouchouter et a se câliner. Le lendemain matin, il officialisèrent leur couples dans les trois sanctuaires.


End file.
